The invention relates to a valve arrangement with pressure regulation and pressure regulation.
Valve arrangements of the type detailed here are well known. They have a pressure limiting valve, which acts as a pilot valve stage, and are fitted with a valve body which is adjustable against a spring force, they also have an flow regulator valve, which contains a control piston that is located in a hollow and adjustable against a spring force, this regulator valve acts as a main stage. These serve to influence a stream of a volume of fluid supplied, for example, by a pump, and also the pressure of this liquid.
The pump supplies, for example, the gear system of a motor vehicle, particularly a revolutions-torque converter, an automatic or CVT gear system and/or a power steering system. The stream of liquid supplied to the consumer must be set to a certain amount. To this ends the main stage, the flow regulator valve, is used. The pressure limiting valve, which is also described as a pressure pilot, is used to set the maximum pressure of the medium supplied from the pump. It has emerged that the construction of the valve arrangement is, in many cases, costly and space-intensive. Often, different demands are made of the spatial arrangement of the pressure and suction connections of a pump containing a valve arrangement of the type discussed here. There are, for example in automatic gear system, tight spatial relations and/or there are mounting positions which are difficult to access. In addition, the connections and the main oil flow mechanism are pre-set in many cases. Moreover, in automatic gear systems, the valves are some distance away from the pump, meaning that the changing of the pump is poor, and the proportion of air in the oil is also large.
Therefore the aim of the invention is to create a valve arrangement of the type named at the beginning which does not exhibit these disadvantages.